Jar of Heart
by aLdebbaran
Summary: No summary needed. Not every story can be summarized.


Jar of Heart

Chanbaek

take it on ONESHOT!

.

.

 _Maybe you'll be confused when reading this story, but, fuck it. Here we go._

 _Italic means flashback_

 _._

 _._

 _Aku memandangnya dari kejauhan. Melihat bagaimana ia, dengan senyum lebarnya tengah bercanda dengan kedua teman jangkungnya yang lain. Seketika hatiku menghangat._

 **Kakiku ku ajak beranjak, rasanya masih sama sesak meskipun ini bukan kali pertama aku melihatnya. Ku bawa tubuhku bersandar di bangku sebuah taman yang sepi. Mengistirahatkan hatiku yang lelah. Ah, apa aku menyerah saja? Rasanya benar-benar ada yang membunuhku tanpa aku ketahui apa itu. Apa boleh jika aku menyesal sekarang?**

 _Dia begitu tampan dengan baju osis itu. Gayanya yang gagah menarik penuh atensiku ketika dia tengah menjadi pemimpin upacara di tengah lapangan sana. Badannya yang tinggi tegap serta gayanya yang sangat pas dengan baju seragam putih dan celana panjangnya. Aku tersenyum diam-diam, tak ku hiraukan kepala sekolah yang sedang berpidato karena duniaku hanya berporos padanya. Pria jangkung yang telah berani mengusik tidur malamku. Tatapannya tegas dan tetap fokus atas tugasnya, tetapi penguasa cinta mungkin sedang berpihak padaku karena di tengah teriknya matahari yang menyengat, lamat-lamat mata kami bertemu, dan aku merunduk dengan pipi memerah panas._

 **Suara jejak sepatu membuyarkan lamunanku. Ah, aku pasti di omeli lagi.**

 _Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku memperhatikannya. Dia yang pertama kali ku lihat sedang duduk dua bangku di belakangku dengan tawa konyolnya. Sampai dia yang sedang berjalan dengan jaket biru kebesaran yang entah kenapa membuatnya tambah sempurna di mataku. Sepertinya aku menemukan cinta SMA pertamaku._

" **Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan" Dia menghela nafas kasar. Matanya yang serupa rusa menatapku sebal. Dan aku hanya bisa membalas tatapannya dengan penuh rasa sakit.**

 _Ini gila. Kita berciuman semalam. Rasanya Ah! Aku bisa gila hanya dengan membayangkan ciuman kilat di pipi kemarin. Perutku benar-benar penuh dengan kupu-kupu._

" **Kau sebenarnya punya banyak pilihan, Byun. Bangkitlah dan jangan menjadi orang bodoh terus-menerus !" Sergahnya. Aku menghela nafas, mencoba tersenyum, "Aku tahu"**

 _Kita menjadi dekat semenjak ciuman itu. Pertemuan kita menjadi lebih intens dengan ciuman di bibir di akhir. Aku putuskan, aku mencintainya._

" **Kau bodoh…" desis Luhan, tubuhnya ikut menyender lelah di bangku coklat yang kami tempati.**

 _Dia menjadi penyemangatku di antara rutinitas yang membosankan. Pipiku memerah tiap kali aku membayangkan aku akan melihatnya di dua bangku di belakangku. Aku selalu tidak sabar bertemu dengannya lagi tanpa ku tahu ternyata dia sudah lebih dulu duduk manis di belakang. Dengan seseorang yang dia sebut sebagai kekasihnya. Kekasih barunya yang tak pernah ku ketahui. Dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum menatapnya yang sama sekali tidak mempedulikan kehadiranku. Rasa sakit yang pertama._

 **Aku merana, benar-benar merana. Hatiku sakit, tapi aku tak menangis. Aku tak merasakan apapun. Mungkin yang berdetak di dalam sana sudah terlampau lelah untuk merasa.**

 _Setelah kejadian itu, aku menjadi seperti masokis. Aku kerap mendapatinya bercumbu dengan yang lain. Dan kau tahu apa yang akan ku lakukan ketika dia datang kembali padaku? Aku menerimanya seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa._

 **Aku dan dia sudah berjalan sekitar 6 tahun tanpa ada hubungan yang jelas, dan aku menyesali itu. Rasanya benar-benar menguras semua emosi dan pada akhirnya aku hanya duduk diam dengan hela nafas lelah berulang-ulang.**

 **Ah, sudah berapa banyak kata lelah yang aku gunakan untuk sekedar cerita singkat ini?**

 **Aku kira dia duniaku, ya memang, tapi sayangnya dia mempunyai dunia yang lain. Dunia yang tidak mengijinkanku menjadi bagiannya.**

" **Kau sudah tahu kan kalau dia berkencan dengan adik kelasmu di SMA dulu? Dia menghianatimu lagi, Baek"**

 **Luhan bertanya, matanya menatap iba ke arahku. Aku tersenyum kecut, merasakan rasa kasihan dari orang-orang yang benar-benar menggerogoti hatiku.**

" **Aku mencintai Chanyeol Lu, tapi kenapa rasanya sakit sekali?"**

 **Luhan memelukku erat. Chanyeol, kau benar-benar.**

" **Ini waktunya kau mundur, Baek. Banyak orang baik datang padamu. Ada Daehyun dari fakultas olahraga, ada Kai teman SMP mu dulu. Lihat Minho, dia bahkan rela hujan-hujannya hanya untuk menjemputmu sedang Chanyeol malah ketahuan berciuman dengan pacarnya !"**

 **Aku mendengus. Ku tatap langit biru yang seperti mengejekku. Langit saja luas, sedang aku malah menangisi sebuah omong kosong.**

" **Kau tahu Lu, dia hanya korban keegoisan kedua orang tuanya. Ayahnya ketahuan menikah lagi, dan ibunya meninggalkan Chanyeol begitu saja. Dan yang aku dengar, ibunya sekarang malah sudah menikah lagi tanpa member kabar kepada Chanyeol. Mungkin itu yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini"**

 **Gantian Luhan yang mendengus. Mungkin dia lebih merasa sedih mempunyai teman menyedihkan sepertiku.**

" **Halah, itu hanya alibi Byun. Sekalinya brengsek ya brengsek saja"**

 **Aku tertawa melihat Luhan yang mulai terpancing emosi. Baiklah, aku akan menghentikan ini.**

" **Lu, tolong ingatkan aku jika aku khilaf dan berhubungan dengan Chanyeol lagi. Aku menyerah."**

 **Dan senyum lebar Luhan menandakan kalau ia sangat mendukung keputusanku.**

 **Chanyeol, aku tahu kau masih saja menempati ruang terbesar. Tapi aku juga punya hak untuk mengusirmu dan mengganti dengan orang yang baru.**

" **Eh Lu"**

" **Hm?"**

" **Changmin Hyung tampan juga ya.."**

 **..**

 **Boy, I might just die**

 **and the moon will say that its your mistake**

 **because you're the only one who put an arrow and I surrender the blood**

 **END**


End file.
